marmaladeboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Koishikawa
Miki Koishikawa was a high school student at Toryo High School. She participated in their tennis team before going to college, where she joined a different team. She had a part-time job working at Bobson's, a ice cream shop. Biography When she was in junior high, she confessed her love to a male friend of hers named Ginta, but it was a disaster and Miki ended up heartbroken. Eventually she got over it and became friends with him again. While Miki was in high school, her parents went on a trip to Hawaii and decided to swap spouses with another couple. The other couple had a son the same age as Miki, and they all moved into a large house to live together. That boy was Yuu Matsuura, at first, he is always teasing Miki, and she thinks he is annoying and rude, but one day a ball hits her head and faints. While she was in the nursery, Yuu comes to pay her a visit, and Miki pretends to be asleep. Yuu thinks she is asleep and kisses her, which was both their first kisses. They started spending more time together, and Miki ended up liking him. However, Miki was very uncertain of herself and became jealous because Yuu was always surrounded by other girls, several of them being very beautiful while Miki believes herself to be only average-looking. Thanks to Yuu, Ginta starts having feelings for Miki and tries to win her heart again, which makes her confusing to choose one of them. Physical appearance Miki has shoulder length red hair. In her high school days, she usually tied it up in a ponytail with a ribbon. Now, she leaves it down in a cute bob style. She was usually seen wearing overalls, or her Toryo uniform, or maybe her tennis outfit. She has brown eyes. Personality and traits Miki Koishikawa (小石川 光希 Koishikawa Miki) is a lively high school student, who is on the Toryo High School tennis team. She is cheerful, friendly, supportive, outspoken, a big girly girl and good-hearted. On the other hand, she can also be insecure, whiny, clingy, and very emotionally dependent on others. She had a part-time job working in an ice cream parlor called Bobson's. Later, she works in a small decoration shop. Relationships 'Yuu Matsuura' Yuu and Miki started to fall in love with him as they came to know each other better. However, Miki was very uncertain of herself and became jealous because Yuu was always surrounded by other girls, several of them being very beautiful and mature while Miki believes herself to be only average-looking and childish. She and Yuu eventually become a couple but doesn't tell their parents because they know their parents would annoy and tease them. They confessed their love to each other in episode 25, and started dating in episode 26. Due to Yuu being away in New York, and Miki tired of worrying all the time, she broke up with him in episode 62. But the two got back together in episode 71 when he returned for summer break. A misunderstanding causes Yuu to believe that they are half-siblings, and he breaks up with her without telling her the real reason, thinking the truth would be more painful. But after some time trying to make the right decision, they decide to marry and ask for their parents' approval. There, they learn that they are not related and receive their parents' blessing. By the end of the anime, they marry; at the end of the manga, they make plans to marry after college. 'Ginta Suou' Ginta Suou (須王 銀太 Suō Ginta) is Miki's best male friend and a member of the Toryo tennis team. Miki has had a crush on him since junior high and confessed her feelings to Ginta in a note. However, the note was found by Ginta's classmates, and Ginta downplayed it, without knowing at the time that she was watching, although he felt the same way about Miki. Although he did find out that Miki had witnessed his denial of any interest in her, he was unable to tell her how he really felt until high school. The romantic tension between them comes to a head with Yuu's appearance, which makes them realize that they still have feelings for each other. He decides to go along with Yuu's ex-girlfriend Arimi's proposal that they pose as a couple in order to drive a wedge between Miki and Yuu. In the process however, he starts to develop genuine feelings for Arimi, which she later reciprocates. 'Meiko Akizuki' Meiko Akizuki (秋月 茗子 Akizuki Meiko) is Miki's best female friend. Meiko is the only child of wealthy parents and is very mature and beautiful. Meiko is always there for Miki and can always tell when the boys are being jealous. She is the first one to notice. Meiko is Miki's best friend since the seventh grade. Meiko is the more mature one out of the two and she is always there whenever Miki needs her. She is always giving Miki some advice when it comes to love life and family. 'Kei Tsuchiya' Kei Tsuchiya (土屋 蛍 Tsuchiya Kei) is Miki's coworker at Bobson's ice cream parlor who is a talented but troubled pianist. He also falls in love with Miki, and tries to use Miki's lost medallion to cause Yuu to think Miki doesn't want him anymore. This fails however, as Yuu sees through his lies and, though he fights with Miki, they make up. Miki yells at Kei for his immaturity, and forgives him. After some convincing by Miki to regain his confidence in music, Kei quits his job at Bobson's ice cream parlor and says goodbye to Miki, promising to return soon. Parents 'Jin Koishikawa' Jin Koishikawa (小石川仁 Koishikawa Jin) is Miki's father and an accountant who works at a bank. He married Miki's mother Rumi after breaking up with his old girlfriend Chiyako and helping Rumi over her own break up with her boyfriend Youji. They moved to England and had Miki there, then returned to Japan. Later, he and Rumi reencounter Chiyako and Youji, reach an agreement, and swap spouses. Miki and her father are not seen that often together as much as she is with her stepfather. 'Rumi Matsuura' Rumi Matsuura (松浦ルミ Matsuura Rumi) is Miki's mother, infamous for her bad cooking. She is cheerful and sweet, and like her ex-husband, a little childlike as well. She works at a cosmetics company. She was married to her old friend Jin Koishikawa, later divorced him on good terms, and married Youji Matsuura, her old flame. 'Youji Matsuura' Youji Matsuura (松浦洋二 Matsuura Yōji '') is Miki's step father, who works at a trading company. He is mature and quick-witted, like his ex-wife and now best friend Chiyako. He is also good at math, yet horrible at video games. Initially marrying Chiyako after she was dumped by Jin to help support her baby, they remained together after her miscarriage and had Yuu. After divorcing Chiyako, he married Rumi. Miki and her stepfather get along well as seen in episode 2 when he helped her with her math homework that she struggled with. 'Chiyako Koishikawa''' Chiyako Koishikawa (小石川千代子 ''Koishikawa Chiyoko ) is Miki's step-mother, who is a very good cook. She works for a cosmetics company. She also gets along well with Miki, yet tries to not be pushy with her, which Miki appreciates a lot. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toryo High School students Category:Koishikawa family